Where Lace Meets Skin
by Texas Variety Katie-Bug
Summary: They were forbidden to be together, but that wasn't going to stop them. One-Shot. Secret Santa gift for twinklingfrost14! Merry Christmas to all!


_Merry Christmas twinklingfrost14! I hope you like it! I saw that Santa put you on his nice list this year so I thought I'd give you something (borderline) naughty! Your request was so much fun! I don't write MariChat nearly enough!_

* * *

From the roof across the street was the perfect place to watch her, as he had been doing for years, since that one fateful day he rescued her. Frankly, whatever villain he had fought that night all those years ago frankly escaped him. It didn't matter. What did matter was it united him with her. Chat Noir with the mystifying Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Over the years he watched her, watching the insider of her room evolve. Posters of celebrities were taken down to be replaced by movie posters, later to be replaced by pieces of framed artwork. Childish keepsakes were replaced by more adult figurines, all slightly nerdy to keep with her personality. The flowers she had once received as a child as gifts from her parents no longer lived short lives in vases until they wilted away into nothing. They now decorated her room, dried, some sitting in bottles of sweet wine, some lying decoratively on bookshelves, and others still tied with strings, hanging upside-down from their perch. He liked to see the ways she changed.

Of course he saw her change in the classroom too, back when they were classmates. She had gone from a confident, bubbly, kind girl, to a more mature, slightly more shy, yet all the sudden more alluring woman. The days of childish doodles in her notebooks disappeared, replaced by sophisticated sketches showing her full artistic talent.

After he saved her, Chat had considered pursuing her as Adrien, but that felt wrong. Adrien wasn't the one who had saved Marinette's life that day. It was Chat. Adrien wasn't the one who had his heart stolen by the raven-haired beauty. It was Chat. So he found himself satisfied, pining from afar, watching her in class, dreaming of the day they could finally be together, when he revealed himself to her.

Just because Adrien couldn't get close to her didn't mean Chat Noir couldn't. He started coming to watch her from the roof the day he fell for her. Sometimes he would show up on her balcony, knocking on the little door that lead to her room, beckoning her up to join him. He would present her with flowers, sometimes. Sometimes he came with chocolates. Usually he just came with the love in his heart.

He noticed she started to fall for him as well. The days of tank tops and baggy pajama bottoms became fewer and fewer. She began to wear soft shorts and crop tops to bed, tantalizing him. Tonight was too much though.

She had to know he was watching as she strutted around her room, quietly tidying up, her attention occasionally turning to the television screen that was blocked from his view, notifying him that she was watching something. She was clad in silk and lace tonight. Black lace bordered the top of the bust of her ensemble, while black lace, covered in pastel floral prints, barely covered the rest of her. One wrong more and she would be exposing more than anyone should see. She spared a glance, looking out the window, and stuck the tip of her tongue out. She knew he was there. He wasn't going to resist the temptation.

Once upon a time Chat Noir was seen as the golden boy of Paris. He was a superhero taking out villains that the police couldn't handle themselves. Everyone adored him. There was just one villain he couldn't stop, one that murdered four people in the month that he terrorized the city. He never figured out who was behind these crimes, but the police thought they knew. Those crimes were pinned on Chat Noir. There was no evidence but he was an easy scapegoat. Overnight Chat Noir went from celebrated hero to despised vigilante. Marinette was the only one who seemed to believe his story.

He fell deeper for her that day.

Her parents also forbade her from seeing him that day as well.

What was some stupid rule for true love, though? Teasing and scandalous true love, as evidence by the lingerie Marinette sported tonight, but true love all the same. Chat leapt to the balcony of Marinette's place and entered without a word, long since forgoing knocking. There were no boundaries anymore.

Marinette didn't hesitate to run into his arms, and he enjoyed holding her close, feeling his heartbeat quicken as he took in the girl's intoxicating natural scent. "A part of me didn't think you'd come tonight," she mitered quietly into his chest.

He placed a kiss on the top of her head and pulled out of the embrace the two of them shared. "Of course I came. You said you needed me, so here I am." He looked her up and down, taking in the sight of the short skirt coupled with the long legs. "I see you dressed for the occasion," he said with a wink.

Marinette punched him lightly in the arm, a bright blush wildly taking over her face. "It was a gift from Alya. I thought I'd try it out." She hesitated. "You like it?"

He took a moment to contemplate this before scooping her up in his arms and throwing her over her chaise, pinning her down with his legs straddled on either side of her. He began to pepper her face with kisses before moving down to her neck, and eventually her chest, kissing as far down as where lace met skin. "Your friend Alya has very good taste," he purred, sitting up.

"Thanks." Marinette sat up a well, placing her head on Chat's shoulder. "I wish I could be with you all the time. Not just at night, like this."

Chat rested his head on top of Marinette's. "I wish we could too."

"Why can't you tell me who you are underneath that mask? You know I wouldn't tell anyone."

Chat shook his head. "You know why. If someone finds out who I am and they know I'm with you then you'll be in danger."

"I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." She looked over to the window. "My parents set up a marriage meeting with someone. I don't have to say yes but," she picked her head up and looked at Chat, "they'll keep setting up these marriage meetings until I agree to marry someone."

The thought of Marinette being with anyone else, romantic feelings on her end or otherwise, brought out a sense of primal aggression within him. "When is your first meeting?" He found himself asking, a growl coming through each word.

"Tomorrow." She took Chat's gloved hand in hers. "His name's Luka, and he's nice enough but…" she trailed off, looking up into his eyes.

He placed two fingers under her chin and stared into her sapphire-like eyes. "But what?"

"He's not you."

His lips came crashing into hers before she had a chance to react. Their kiss morphed with each passing second, growing more fiery as they did so. His tongue licked her bottom lip before forcing itself into her mouth. While their tongues explored one another they found themselves in another compromising positing on the chaise. Marinette's hair sprawled out beneath her, and her lips became swollen from the blood flowing to her lips. Her eyes were half-lidded, making her look irresistible to him.

He started to reach down for the bottom hem of her lingerie, preparing to remove the article of clothing, stopping after a moment. "What's wrong?" She asked when he didn't make another movement.

"Take it off." She reached down for the bottom of her skirt, ready to do as she was told, only for her hand to be caught by his. "No," he brought her hand to his mask.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "A-are you sure, Chat?"

"Just," he suddenly felt nervous. He didn't know where he was going with this, but he knew that he didn't want anyone else to be anywhere near his girl. "If I show you then run away with me. We'll get married. Tonight. Or tomorrow. Or whatever. I just- I don't want you to belong to anyone else."

Marinette stopped, her fingers brushing on the edge of the black leather. "Is this for real?"

He nodded. "Of course. I love you."

"And you won't regret this?"

He shook his head. "Never."

With shaking hands she took the mask in her hands, pulling the leather away. As the masked pulled away so did everything else. The black leather dissolved into dark jeans and a button up shirt, paired with a pair of converse. The green eyes morphed into a more human look, and the confident smirk that was always plastered on Chat Noir's face was replaced by a shy smile. "Adrien?" She asked.

"Yeah. It's me." She smiled, kissed him with everything she had, before standing up and walking to the window. "Where are you going?"

Marinette laughed. "You said we'd run away together. Don't tell me you're going to back out of your promise now."

Adrien laughed and shook his head. "Never." She opened the window before stopping. "What is it?"

"I should leave a note for me parents to tell them I'm gone."

The next morning Sabine and Tom came up to Marinette's room, ready to prepare her for her marriage meeting, only to see an empty room, an open window, and a note, sitting under a glass of half drank water.

"Ladybug X Chat Noir"

* * *

 _Merry Christmas once again twinklingfrost14! I hope you enjoyed it! And if anyone else happens to read this and is waiting on a certain other Halloween fic I am writing... it's coming! I'm just in the process of moving but I should be settled in the next couple of weeks! Expect updates once again! Merry Christmas!_


End file.
